It is often desirable, by business concerns that rent vehicles, and charge “by the mile,” to know how many miles a rented automobile has traveled. This is typically done by noting the odometer reading at the beginning and end of a trip. However, disconnection of the odometer from either the transmission end or the odometer end permits driving of the automobile without indication on the odometer.
In order to prevent disconnection of the odometer cable, locks and security devices have been devised. Prior disconnection prevention devices are often complex and very difficult to install or remove. Removal often requires destroying the device using a saw or the like. Other prior disconnection devices, on the other hand, are easily removable by readily available tools.
A need exists for an odometer cable disconnection prevention device that is simple in design and easy to install and remove with the proper, non-readily available tools.